Fools' Day
by becstothefecsio
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Trebles stick to tradition and prank the Bellas on April's fool. How do the Bellas react? Read to find out... Also, there's a weird lovey-dovey of sort angle explored involving bad role-playing choices and execution and is kinda the main plot in this shot.


**AN:** I found this on my laptop. Leave a review if you feel like it. Let me know if you'd like it if I turned this into a series of one-shots revolving around pranks.

* * *

Jesse wasn't much a prankster, pulling practical jokes wasn't his forte, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to mess with the Bellas.

As it turned out, it was tradition to make the Bellas lives hell on April fools and he was down to have some fun—except they toned it down when it came to the number of pranks because pranks all day long were just too much so he vetoed it—he didn't want to piss off his girlfriend so much.

What could go wrong?

First prank's success depended on him because he had easy access to the Bellas' house—the first and second actually. Third one as well.— It was 1:04 am when he carefully climbed out of Beca's bed as she slept. He then grabbed her phone along with Amy's phone and put them in a back bag before he collected the rest of the girls' phones and got out of the house.

"You got 'em?" Uni who was waiting for him on the porch asked in a low voice.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded and unzipped the back bag.

* * *

Beca woke up the next day and frowned not finding Jesse lying next to her. She grabbed the piece of paper that was next to her and read it: _'Treble emergency. Had to leave early. —J.'_

She climbed out of bed and grabbed her robe _,_ heading to the bathroom to shower and found out that the water wasn't running.

"Water isn't working," Beca said meeting Chloe in the bathroom's doorway.

"I'll get someone to come fix it later. We'll shower in the communal showers," Chloe shrugged as she and Beca made their way back to their rooms.

"What?" Chloe asked when Beca peeked her head towards the stairs then made her way to it.

"What the fuck is this?" Beca wondered as she eyed the way everything downstairs was foiled in tinfoil.

"It's the Trebles," Chloe sighed. "Every year, on April the first, they pull this crap."

"And you didn't think to mention this to me?" She tilted her head to look at her friend.

"I thought now that Bumper is gone they'd stop."

"You think the water thing is them, too?" Beca was saying as she walked down the stairs.

"Probably," Chloe yawned.

"What happened here?" Amy asked joining them.

"Trebles being dicks, that's what happened," Beca answered as she walked to the door to get it hearing the doorbell ring. The moment she opened the door a guy wearing a Jim Carey mask splashed a bucket of water on her followed with enough flour to make a wedding cake.

She should have seen it coming.

"Sorry." Beca heard the one that splashed the water say before he joined his teammate. She recognized his voice as Benji's.

Beca sucked in a deep breath then turned on her heels and slammed the door behind her.

"They're going down," she announced as she climbed the stairs. Reaching her bedroom she grabbed her phone, unlocking it, and tapping her contact list then frowning as she scrolled through the list of unfamiliar names. She shook her head, realizing it was part of the pranks, and went to her messaging app and tapped on the one that said Batman knowing it was Jesse because of the last thing he sent her. "Which one is Dad?" she texted him.

"Snape," Jesse's reply came fast.

She then called her dad and asked if she could come over and use his bathroom briefly explaining what happened.

* * *

"I really thought you wouldn't be the one getting the door," Jesse said holding back a chuckle as Beca walked into the radio station.

"Save it, Swanson," she mumbled walking past him as she shrugged off her back bag and set it on the chair behind the desk.

"You're not mad, are you?" He cautiously followed her.

"Of course, not," she scoffed and turned on her heels. "It's just a bunch of dumb pranks." She shrugged.

Jesse didn't buy a word she said. He arched an eyebrow when she smiled devilishly at him. "You're up to something," he figured.

"Please," she snorted. "Do I look like the kind of person that would put time in scheming pranks?"

"You're full of surprises, Bec," he retorted. "It's scary and hot."

"Well, I'm flattered." She did a little curtsy before she began stacking the CDs Luke had left for them to stack.

Jesse watched her quite some time then went back to stacking CDs. "You're not gonna ask if we gonna pull any more pranks on you guys?" he asked after a few minutes of just stacking CDs.

"Would you have told me if I had asked?" she countered.

"Uh, no. I just thought you'd ask," he shrugged. "I had this scenario played out in my head where you'd seduce me in hopes of getting me to tell you." He shoved a CD case and turned to face her. "And I wouldn't crack because I'm very strong willed."

"Wow, Jesse," Beca laughed. "If draping myself all over you while you ignore me is like a fantasy of yours don't be shy. Just ask." She leaned against the desk.

He got excited by her words but played it off cool because he just knew that she was up to something.

"So you could laugh at me and say no? No, thanks." He grabbed another CD case and went to stack it.

"Why would I? I think it's actually healthy to role play," she shrugged. "Spice things up a little."

Her tone sounded genuine so Jesse decided to engage in the conversation while also keeping his guard up just in case. "What scenario would you like us to do?" he asked.

"Horny housewife and cable guy," she answered. "I also want a cheesy jazz music to play in the background the whole time," she added.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious," Beca said holding back a smile when Jesse couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Whatever, dude," she said and went back to stacking CDs.

"I just thought about it and I couldn't. Excuse me for being a visual thinker." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind then placed a forceful kiss on her temple. "I know you were kidding but I'll have you know that I'm down with that scenario for real. I'm all for corny eighties porn." He leaned in when she looked up and pecked her lips.

"What?" he asked when she anxiously bit her bottom lip thinking.

"I wanna give it a try," she told him.

"You serious about eighties porn?" he asked in surprise and loosened his hold so she could turn around.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about the one you mentioned." She subconsciously began making trails on his t-shirt. " _Seducing_ you while you're acting all cold."

Jesse swallowed hard then cleared his throat.

"We're well past the honeymoon stage, Jesse, and doing _this_ would shake things up a little. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with how things are right now. I like that we cuddle to sleep with our clothes on…It's nice that we can stay in the same room all alone and just enjoy each other's company without sex." She shrugged looking up. "But I kinda miss the days when we couldn't keep our hands off each other."

"Wanna do it today?" he asked while running his hand up and down her arm. "I can clear my schedule if you wanna do it _now_." Beca Mitchell didn't usually speak her mind clearly and usually kept her thoughts herself. She made the effort to get the words out. He could see how important it was to her.—and to him. And he was also aware of how better they were getting at communicating.

"Well, I have Bellas practice after I'm done here."

"Come over when you're done?" he suggested. "I promise the guys won't pull any pranks on you," he quickly added when he noted the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Okay," she nodded and smiled when he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Hey, Beca," Benji greeted as he let Beca into the house. "I'm really sorry about earlier," he apologized.

"It's okay, Benji," she assured him. "Is Jesse home?" she asked as she looked around the house.

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room," he informed her.

Beca nodded and proceeded to climb the stairs. Getting inside the room, she found Jesse napping on his bed. She put her back bag on the floor then stepped out of her combat boots before she climbed on the bed.

She pecked his lips as he slept then trailed kisses along his neck waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey," he throatily said waking up. He rubbed her side turning to lay on his back and watched her climb on top of him. "How was practice?" he asked when she pulled away from his neck.

"Productive," she answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm a little jealous that you get to nap while I go to practice but it's worth it 'cause we're totally kicking your asses this year, too."

"Good luck," he snorted and got a light playful slap in return. He pouted. Beca then leaned in and kissed him.

"Wanna nap for a while?" he mumbled as they kissed. She shook her head then deepened the kiss. They made out for quite some time until Beca broke the kiss.

"I got us a movie to watch," she told him as she climbed out of bed. "Never seen it before but it had high ratings on rotten tomatoes both from the critics and audience."

Remembering what role he was playing in their little game, he rested weight on his elbow and asked. "What do you want, Bec?"

"Can't a girl just show up in her _sweet_ boyfriend's room planning to watch a movie?" she asked reaching for her back bag and pulling the Blu-ray case of 500 days of summer.

"Do you guys have popcorn?" she asked grabbing his laptop and starting it.

"Um, yeah. I'll go make us some." He climbed out of bed.

* * *

"The boys ordered a lot of pizza I brought us some, are you hungry or am I gonna eat it all by myself?" Jesse announced as he stepped into the room holding a pizza box, a bowl of popcorn, a couple beers, and a bottle of water.

His girlfriend was in her underwear standing in front of his closet. She grabbed one of his maroon hoodies and wore it. He knew it was part of the role-playing—she was in action—except seeing her in his clothes was a turn on and he was second-guessing his 'strong will'.

"What topping?" she asked as she made her way to his bed.

"Pepperoni," he informed, following her. He set the bowl on the nightstand then handed her the pizza along with the beer bottles before he set the bottle of water down.

He climbed on the bed and got comfortable then watched Beca hit the space bar and start the movie. She had the box on her lap as she handed him a beer. They clicked bottles before he brought it to his lips.

He loved the movie she picked and had seen it quite a few times and even had purchased the soundtrack because it was THAT GOOD.

* * *

"Joseph Gordon-Levitt is cute," Beca said while sucking her teeth and handing Jesse the now empty box so he could put it away. "I think I found my celebrity crush," she added as he placed the popcorn between them.

"Good pick," he noted grabbing a handful of popcorn and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Who's your celebrity crush?" she found herself asked as she leaned against him.

"All time would be Carrie Fisher. But right now, I'd say Emma Watson."

"You're such a nerd," she sighed resting her palm on his chest.

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" he asked watching her get a whole lot more comfortable.

"No, I'm not," she assured him while following the patterns of his t-shirts with her fingers as she watched the movie.

Jesse placed the popcorn bowl on his lap so she'd have better access to it and focused on the movie playing on his laptop.

* * *

He was waiting for her next move more quite eagerly yet he didn't see it coming when she sat up and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl, hovering over him to place it on the nightstand, shoving her breasts in his face in the process quite smoothly, and grab the bottle of water from the floor, teasing him by placing a hand on his crotch. She held it his way silently asking if he wanted to hydrate to which he shook his head but took it from her anyway to put away.

The third act had just begun when he felt a small kiss on his jawline followed by another one on his neck and another one behind his ear.

"Bec, there's like fifteen minutes left," he said pulling away from her reach.

"I'm bored."

"It's barely an hour and a half long," he said meeting her gaze. "And I wanna finish it, so please, not now," he took the hand that she sneaked to cup his face and held it in his.

 _'_ _And, so it begins,'_ Jesse thought to himself. It hit him then that they hadn't agreed on a safe word to stop if one of them took it too far and made the other uncomfortable and considered bringing it then decided not to: he trusted Beca and knew she wouldn't make him do things he wouldn't want to do and vice versa.

Beca crossed her arms and distanced herself from him. "Fine," she mumbled, thinking of her next move. Despite knowing they were just pretending, rejection didn't sit well with her.

Jesse felt her change and reached for her hand, interlocking her fingers together.

She squeezed his hand. He pulled her into his embrace and placed a kiss on her head.

* * *

"Well, that was a good movie," Beca voiced her opinion as the credit began to roll. She reached with her foot and closed the lid of the laptop.

"It's an excellent movie with really great performances from Joseph and Zoey and a killer soundtrack." He sat up. "Did you know that this was Marc Webb's feature debut? He mainly directed music videos."

"I didn't. And, I don't really care." Beca sat up as well before she climbed on his lap.

"I have the soundtrack on a CD I can lend it to you if you want."

"I'm sure it's available on Itunes," she said while caressing his hair. She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back while thinking of what excuse to use so he could continue playing hard to get and she could keep trying to seduce him. It was a little difficult when she was rolling her hip against him and nibbling his lip.

She pulled away to catch her breath, smirking when she met his gaze because he was weaker that she thought. She pulled his t-shirt over his head then pushed him down so he was laying on his back after she ran her hands up and down his torso. She crushed her lips against his kissing him hard.

He usually liked it when she was in total control but couldn't give in.

"Wait," he pulled away from her and held her shoulders. "I just remembered a thing I had to do," he said.

"What thing?" she asked.

"Mom. She's expecting a call. I haven't called home in a while and she worries when I go MIA on her." He sat his girlfriend up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand swinging his legs off the bed.

" _Now_ is a good time to call your mother?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Uh huh." He dialed his mother number and brought his phone to his ear.

"You're ridiculous," she mumbled, getting on her knees and resting her hands on his shoulders.

She busied herself with giving him a neck rub and placing small kisses while he spoke on the phone with his mother. She was fond of his relationship with his parents, his mom in particular, yet contently teased him calling him his momma's boy—he didn't appreciate it.

He slapped her hand away when she sneaked it down and fumbled with his sweatpants' drawstring then stood up.

Hanging up the phone, he ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head.

"Your mom alright?" Beca asked getting out of bed.

"She's all right. Says to say hi to you." He watched her grab her iPod from her back bag and plug it into the floor speaker he had. It wasn't long until a song he didn't know began playing.

"What's it called?" he asked nodding along while watching Beca raise the volume before she began dancing.

"Opium by The New Division," she shouted over the now loud music. "Don't just stand there like a creep," she rolled her eyes at him when he literally just stood while she danced to the beat.

"Sorry," he apologized and took her hand in his, spinning her around then dipping her causing her to laugh.

"Spontaneous dips aren't charming, Jesse," she told him as he pulled her up.

He scoffed and rested his hands on her waists as she leaned against him and continued to sway her hips. "I disagree." He let go of her and walk over his desk to grab his iPod then plugged it instead of hers. "What's happening right now?" Beca asked when Hernando's Hideaway as sung by Ella Fitzgerald began playing.

"Prepare for a lot of dipping," he told her as he took her hands in his.

"Jesse, I don't know how to dance freaking Samba."

"It's Tango," he corrected. "And not that hard," he assured as he took one of her hands and place around his neck. "Just take my lead," he said placing a hand on the small of her back.

"This is ridiculous," Beca said in amusement.

"This is fun!" he exclaimed.

She smirked getting an idea as she continued to follow what he was doing with his feet. "I wanna try this move I saw people do on so you think you can dance."

"Er-okay," he nodded. "How does it go?" he asked.

"So the girl basically wraps one leg around her partner's waist while arching the other leg against her partner's leg: both their legs are like aligned—am I making sense?"

"Yeah, I get what you're saying." He nodded and pulled her to him while pulling her up a little so she could wrap her leg around his waist.

He got what she was doing and knew what he had to do and kind of hated what he had to do—why was this a fantasy of his? Why did he think giving his girlfriend the cold shoulder would be a fun scenario they could fool around with?

He rubbed his hand against her bare thigh. "Arch your leg, Bec," he nodded at her other leg when he glanced at her and found her staring at his lips.

"Right," she nodded then uncomfortably shifted, trying to align her leg with his. She even didn't realize the effect of her shifting had on him.

"This doesn't _feel_ right," Beca noted as she rested a hand against his neck, feeling his hand support her back, and leaned in.

She rolled her eyes when he pulled his head back and helped her down when her lips brushed against his.

They clearly picked a dumb role-play scenario because it was becoming frustrating.

She smiled when he took her hand and pulled her to him before he dipped her then wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him hard.

He didn't pull away—he didn't want.

He picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss then carried her to his bed and laid her on it.

"Does this feel right to you?" he asked pulling away to catch his breath while he helped her take off his hoodie.

"Yep," she nodded tossing the hoodie away. "C'mere, nerd." She pulled him to her.

* * *

Jesse frowned waking up to the sound of one of his housemate cussing. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His girlfriend wasn't curled up next to him. He grabbed the post-it note that she left and chuckled reading the note she left: _'You fucking started it. PS: last night was awesome xx—B'_

He was curious to see what wonders the Bellas planned and executed thanks to having Beca on the inside. He cautiously opened the door and arched an eyebrow noting the transparent plastic wrap duct taped that would have caused him to fall back on his ass if he walked into it once he noticed the oil that was on the floor.

He bent and crossed over to avoid slipping then walked to the bathroom.

"What's up, man?" Jesse asked, standing in the doorway and chuckling when he saw that his teammate had flour all over his face.

"I turned on the blow dryer to dry my hair and fucking flour blows right into my face," unicycle said. "The soap won't fucking lather." he tossed the soap in the sink.

"When did you dye your hair green?" Jesse asked.

"Your girlfriend did this," he said. "She put something in the shampoo bottle."

"I'm not doubting that," Jesse nodded. Hearing a loud slam, they both exited the bathroom to find Hat on the floor in his bedroom's doorway moaning.

"Dude, you still alive?" Jesse checked.

"Yeah," Hat said.

Jesse walked over to him to help him up.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Hat wondered once he got a good look at Jesse. Jesse paced to the bathroom to see what Beca did to his face. He laughed seeing that she drew a toothbrush mustache and of course a dick on his cheek.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Uni was wondering. Jesse stepped out of the bathroom and joined Uni near the staircase.

"Wow this is a lot of work," Jesse noted, eyeing the red solo cups that were placed neatly on each staircase in a way it was impossible to walk down the stairs.

Hearing a loud air horn the two tilted their heads.

"Jesus Christ!" Benji exclaimed clutching his heart.

"What did you do?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing I just opened the bathroom door," Benji answered, peeking his head to look inside the second bathroom. "There's an air horn duct taped against the wall."

"Okay, guys, be careful. The girls clearly plotted their revenge very well," Jesse said in a loud enough voice for everyone to hear. "Next year we will top this."


End file.
